A Sequel Is A Second Chance
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: He lied to her saying that he loves her. She hated him for it and she hated herself for believing his lies. What is she going to do if they cross paths again? Will be there a room for second chances? Please Read and Review!
1. Fragment:1The one whom I need the most

**dedicated to those who've read my previous stories...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice .If I own it, it will be a big mess.

* * *

"**A SEQUEL IS A SECOND CHANCE"**

By: dontmesspwithme

**Fragment: 1**

"**The one whom I need the most"**

* * *

**_"It's been seven years huh… Seven years had passed since that dreadful night that I really don't want to remember. Seven years since that day that his lying ends and he finally admitted the truth. That god-damned truth. SHIT! If I can come back on the time before I fell in love with that bastard. I feel ashamed of myself every time I remembered my idiocy. The way I reacted back then, the way my heart beats every time he was around. I cursed myself for loving him, for believing in him. For those memories that we shared together which I once believed all true._ "**

* * *

Mikan sighed as she sits on her office chair. The whole office is a bit lonely, with pure black and white motif. It's dull. Lifeless as her best friend always points out. She gave no comment whenever she brought out the topic that she always hates.

"_**Mikan how's your love life? You know I know someone who can give you all you need. Do you want me to set a dinner for you two? ".**_Every time her bestfriend, Hotaru_, _ask her the same question over and over again, she always replies that she is busy and had no time for a relationship.

"_**Oh, I see, you had no time. Or is it because you still love him? And you hated yourself for still feeling that way even though he doesn't give a damn about your stupid feelings, right?"**_ Hotaru always backfire her with those things about the past.

Every time Hotaru mentions her about her stupid past, she can't argue with her because all Hotaru said was true.

* * *

The door of her office opens, she notice her best friend, Hotaru Imai. When Hotaru saw her, her eyebrows twitched. As always, Hotaru notices that her best friend's mind, as always is not on earth. So she went to near to Mikan's table to slap her lightly on her face. Mikan was now back to earth.

"Baka, if you're can't get over with it, why did you let him to left you?" Hotaru asks her best friend.

Mikans' lips pressed together as she answered, "Hotaru, why do you always know what I'm thinking? You know, you're like a fortune teller. Teehee.." she half joked.

Hotaru rubbed her temple and said, "Idiot, you're like an open book. And besides, am I not your best friend?".

Mikan smile a little. She stands up from her seat and run toward to Hotaru to hug her but Hotaru just shove her away, AGAIN. As always. It's like their routine.

"Setting that aside, I've got an e-mail from one of my friends, she ask me if you can be the head for their upcoming project." Hotaru said to her blankly.

Upon hearing this, Mikan smiled. And asked with a little bit of curiosity, "Uhm, what's that project all about?".

"She said that they are planning on making an art magazine. She also said that if you're okay with it, you're the one who's going to interview artists and there's also a segment that you'll be observing and tailing the chosen artist a month to know more about the artist and then you're going to publish it." Hotaru said, explaining her whole work.

"ohhh.." Mikan just muttered.

"So it is a yes or a no? Please remember that I don't accept a 'no' for an answer." Hotaru said with a threatening voice.

Mikan gulped and started to speak, "I guess that leaves me no choice. I accept."

* * *

A week after, now they are standing at the door of a 15-floored building. As they entered the lobby, the people's attentions were gathered to them, to Mikan and Hotaru. The two are definitely are beauties both are having fair complexions and a body to boast. In fact, they are like models, too bad they weren't. As they entered a room Mikan felt like there was something bad that will happen but she shrugs off that thought, thinking that it was her imagination.

"Good Morning Ms. Sakura. Thanks for accepting our company's offer." A lady with a permed hair said as she bows.

"It's nice to know you." Mikan said to the lady while smiling at her.

"The pleasure's mine. By the way, I'm Sumire Shouda, the head of the planning department. Tobita-san asked me to welcome you here. You will start working tomorrow. Anyways, this year, we're going to make a new magazine about arts. Our team will focus on the theme, 'love'. Like on how artists are expressing their feelings towards their words and to whom their works were dedicated." Sumire said slowly as if trying to make her understand what her saying is.

"Ne Shouda-san, Hotaru told me that in every issue there is a featured artist. Then who is our featured artist for the magazine's first issue?" she asked curiously. Being curious was part of her job. Thats what a journalist is.

"Yes,there is and he is none other than the famous painter that captured everyone's attention. Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. So, you will follow him for a month to observe what he does. His actions, on how he thinks, on how he paints, and his point of view about our theme."

"Okay, I think this would be a piece of cake." Mikan said unconsciously not understanding clearly what Sumire is saying.

It took her a few minutes to finally understand it.

"SHIT'" she muttered.

Natsume Hyuuga, that bastard from her tremendous past? Is destiny's hand is playing her? Why it does have to be him? And before she could react, Sumire left her due to some purposes.

And then she turned to Hotaru who is standing beside her at that time. Silence engulfs them. Then she decided to break the silence.

"Hotaru, this cannot be happening. Why does it have to be him? There are many artists that is more famous than him."

"Mikan, don't run this time. Face it." Hotaru said as she put her hands to her best friend's left shoulder.

* * *

This is the day of her first work to that company. As she read her schedule, her eyes widened from what she saw.

**_"Daily Schedule" (from Monday to Saturday)_**

**_08:00 am- making drafts for the presentation_**

**_12:00 pm- lunch break_**

**_01:00 pm- at the Hyuuga residence_**

She inhaled deeply and let it out after a few seconds.

After lunch, using her car, she goes to the Hyuuga residence. At first, she hesitated to, but in the end she found herself at the Hyuuga residence's gate.

She pushed the doorbell three times already but she got no response and so she decided to go to the office but when she turned around, she bumped on a tall figure.

Standing, she then look to that figure and he saw him.

Yes, she saw **him**.

The **man** from her past.

...

* * *

to be continue...

feel free to give comments or suggestions..

thanks for reading..

hope you enjoy reading!..

if you have an extra time, please read my other stories also..

thanks..

: )


	2. Fragment:2 I miss the old us

Dedicated to those who've reviewed the previous chapter, gakuen alice addict, GakuenAliceLover, Kaede Minami.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice .If I own it, it will be a big mess. I also do not own the song that I place in here, 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift. This song gives me the mood to right this chapter.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, and also for my incorrect grammars and misspelled words. Feel free to point it out.**

* * *

**"A SEQUEL IS A SECOND CHANCE"**

**By: dontmesspwithme**

**Fragment: 2**

**"I miss the old us"**

* * *

_**"If I could control time, Id' go back to the moment when we first met. Not to change anything, but to experience it all over again."**_

* * *

There he is, standing in front of me. My feet were starting to shake frantically. I'm really nervous. I'm not still ready to face him.

"Uh, Mr. Hyuuga." I greeted him formally.

"So what business do you have in front of my house?" he asked rudely.

"Didn't Ms. Shouda tell you that I'll be covering you lifestyle? I'm sure she had arranged an appointment right?" I answered as a matter of fact.

"Oh, right." He said, finally getting what I'm trying to say.

He opened the gate and entered. I just stand when I'm standing earlier. His eyebrows arched.

"**Mikan**, I think you could enter now." He said as if giving me his permission to enter his mansion.

His voice slowly changes from cold to warm when he said my name. I think that I'm just imagining things so immediately erased that thought from my mind.

"**Sakura**, call me **'Sakura'** Mr. Hyuuga." I corrected him. I notice that he move a little, hearing that I refer his name as 'Mr. Hyuuga' and not 'Natsume'.

"Hn." He answered like that and I take it as a 'yes'. After that, I heard no word coming from him. To be honest, I felt awkward and different around him. Maybe it is because that I am somewhat related to him, to his past.

* * *

Well, never mind just back to my previous agenda. I started to ask him few things about his paintings. I felt annoyed because of his answers. He just glared at me and continues to paint. Who wouldn't be annoyed with that response?

I'm planning to return to my office at exactly seven before dinner. I took a glance at my purple wrist watch, given by my best friend, Hotaru and it reads, 06:23 thirty minutes more and I'm out of this hell only for today.

I'm counting every second to pass time while sitting at the couch of the living room. 'He's not here. Lucky' I smiled a bit. I'm really exhausted.

"Just a little nap couldn't kill" I mouthed and after that, I don't know what happened next because I dozed to my dream land.

* * *

_**I was talking to my friends about our group activity. We were all sixteen. We heard some of the 'girls' squeals'. As we started to exit from our classroom, the loudness were becoming louder and louder.**_

_**I also heard some girls saying, "Kyaah! It's Hyuuga-senpai! I wonder what he is doing at the hallway. Is he waiting for someone? He's really handsome!".**_

_**I felt their auras and all I could say is, 'They are really hopeless.'**_

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_  
_When I caught your eye_  
_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_  
_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_  
_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

_**We just ignored the crowd and continue to walk when someone grabbed my left wrist. And due to my reflexes, I turned to whoever that person is. And there he is the crowds' main topic, Hyuuga-senpai together with his friends.**_

_**One of the girls in the crowd said, "What does he want from Sakura-san? Are they dating?" she remarked then all the girls started throwing deathly glares at mine.**_

_**"No! You're mistaken. I'm not even related to him." I defend.**_

_**"Yes, she's right. She's not **_**yet**_** related to me." a cold voice behind me said.**_

_**My eyes widened when I came to realize who the hell just said those words. It's Hyuuga-senpai. Oh, great way to start a humor. I too a glance at his group and saw that his friends were smirking!**_

_**Then his words just echoed through my head, 'She's not yet related to me.' and it repeated over and over again. Then I stated to realize what I failed to realize at first and I shouted out loud, enough for all the people that is present in that time to hear, "No! It's not like that!" then I dash off somewhere but near them.**_

_**I sat on a branch of the tallest sakura tree. I inhaled deeply then I notice a figure that is walking towards where I am sitting right now. I just ignore it, thinking that the said figure wouldn't see me. "I need to get some rest." I said to no one then I started to close my eyes.**_

* * *

_**I got startled when I felt a hand brushing through my cheeks. I opened my eyes to look at the owner of the hand, "Hyuuga-senpai?" I blurted out.**_

_**He just blinked a few times then smirks at me. "So you knew my name. Are you one of my fangirls?" he said cockily.**_

_**All I want to do is to slap him straight to his beautiful face on the spot! He's really conceited! He thinks that I'm also attracted to his oozing pheromones!**_

_**"Uhm, Hyuuga-senpai I just want you to know that first, you're a jerk. Second, I hate your attitude. Third, you don't even know who I am and you're starting to assume things. Fourth, I don't even want to be near you within a meter distance. So, I'm sorry if all of your hopes were shattered to pieces." I said to him politely, not trying to offend him.**_

_**He twitched a bit, hearing what I am saying then regained his coolness err, composure.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I'm just jesting. Forget what I've set earlier." He started then I rolled my eyes, "So, to start our relationship, I mean friendship, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, **_**Mikan**_**." He continued**_

_**'Mikan' huh? How dare he say my name so informal after all that happened? Geez, I'm trying to control my ranging temper!**_

_**"Oh, as you already know, I'm Mikan Sakura, Hyuuga-senpai." I said as I bowed slightly. "I hope we could get along with each other." I said. **_

_**"Excuse me, I need to go home, Hotaru would kill me for sure if I didn't show up within five minutes." I ended our conversation like that and he just nods his head, signaling that I could do whatever I want to.**_

_** Then, I made my way to look for Hotaru.**_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_  
_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_  
_Now I'm not so sure_

* * *

_**It's been ten minutes and I was here looking for her until my mobile phone rang. I quickly get it out of my pocket and when I came to face with the screen, I saw then who's calling, Hotaru.**_

_**"Hotaru! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere in this school!" I said practically shouting.**_

_**"Baka, you're making my ears bleed because of your destructive voice so shut your mouth or else." She said threateningly.**_

_**"Yes, Ma'am."**_

_**"By the way, I'm already here at our house so you better go home now."**_

_**"Hotaru! When I got there, you're going to pay for leaving me!" I said then she ends the call.**_

_**I go to the front building where the locker is located. I was too focused on what would I do to Hotaru when I arrive there later. I inserted my key to my locker's key hole and because I got too excited, I opened my locker door really hard but it stopped fully at the midway and I noticed that my locker door got hit someone hard, really hard.**_

_**A hoarse voice groaned and I started to panic. "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to!" I said almost hysterically.**_

_**"Are you trying to kill me?" my eyes widened as I recognized who owns that cold voice. Natsume Hyuuga.I turned to him; the bridge of his nose is bleeding.**_

_**"Are you okay?" I asked as I wipe the blood on his nose using my polkadotted handkerchief.**_

_**I wipe it carfully, not wanting to hurt him. I got my bandage from my bag and then after I applied some antiseptic to his nose' bridge, I put the bandage to that part. I stared at his nose bidge, then my eyes traveled from there to his crimson eyes. His eyes were like two pool of bloods but when you go deeper to it, you could feel that there is sadness in there.**_

_**'Sadness' it echoed to my mind. Is Hyuuga-senpai sad?**_

_**"Oi, how long are you going to stare at me? Falling for me already huh? He said sarcastically.**_

_**"As if!" I replied. "Uhm, Hyuuga-senpai, I'm really sorry for what I've done. A s a compensation, you could make me do anything you want within this week." I said smiling, wishing for him to accept my offer.**_

_**"Anything?" he asked.**_

_**"Anything." I confirmed.**_

_**"So first, allow me to take you home." He said.**_

_**"Huh? Okay, if you say so." And with that we started heading our way home.**_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_  
_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_**While walking home, it started to rain and unfortunately, Hotaru has my precious umbrella so we've decided to stay at the waiting shed till the rain stops.**_

_**An hour later, the rain isn't planning to stop at any moment. I'm starting to freeze here. Hyuuga-senpai isn't good at making conversation and I'm not in the mood to make one so I let him be. He started to remove his coat and put it to mine. I was shock at first but when I saw that he was also shaking because of coldness of the night, I offered him his coat for us to share. It is warm. It makes me feel reassured.**_

_**A moment ago, I called my mother to say that I'm stuck at the rain and she said that I should be careful. Hyuuga-senpai grabbed my phone then started to talk, "Mrs. Sakura, I will take care of your daughter so don't worry." And with that, he hanged up the call then returns my phone to my right hand.**_

* * *

_**It's freaking cold in here, my hands were like losing blood. I think so is Hyuuga-senpai's. As I look to his hands to check if it was trembling like mine, I unconsciously draw his attention and he slid his hand to my hand. We're holding each other's hand, **_**'To produce heat'**_** he explained earlier.**_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_**I felt this tingling sensation inside my body. It feels like I'm being paralyzed. I shook that thought out of my head to minimize those confusions inside of me.**_

_**Ten o'clock, it reads as I glanced to my wrist watch. The rain had already stopped seconds ago so he decided to go home but he would walk me home first.**_

* * *

_**Upon arriving at our house, he's still holding my hand. "Hyuuga-senpai, we're here" I said. "I know." He replied flatly. I saw my mom's shadow approaching to us then I looked up to Hyuuga-senpai to say 'Thank you' but he grabbed me and took a peck from my left cheek. My mom saw us. I blush a little, not knowing what to say.**_

_**"Uhm, Mikan, who is this handsome guy?" my mom asks. Before I started to open my mouth to talk, Hyuuga-senpai beat me to it.**_

_**"Good evening Ma'am." He bowed politely. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's senior. If you don't mind, I'm asking permission to court your daughter." he said frankly but you could feel the sincerity on his voice.**_

_**He's not the Hyuuga-senpai that everybody talks about everyday. I just know.**_

_**My mom was shocked. "I guess its okay but you should asks Mikan's permission first Natsume-kun." My mom said, smiling.**_

_**Their eyes were landed on mine, waiting for my response.**_

_**"I give up. You could." I sighed.**_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_**Hyuuga-senpai felt relieved I saw it on how he reacted.**_

_**"Thank you." He said as he neared his face to my ears and whispered, "Mikan Hyuuga, how does it sound? It's really good for my liking. I just want to say, thank you and I lov-"**_

* * *

I got awake when I felt a warm blanket on the top that is covering my body. I've realizes that Hyuuga-san is the one who put this blanket on mine. I inhaled the scent of the blanket and it smelled just like him. Oh crap! What am I thinking?

I took a glance at my wrist watch to know what time it, 09:27. Did I slept that long? I started to gather my things, planning to leave when my dream replayed through my mind.

**'Hyuuga-senpai.'** I thought. **'I guess even if I hate you, I couldn't bring myself to fully hate you."** I whispered to myself. **'Thanks for the memories; I guess it's time for me to move on huh?'** I continued.

I started to move my feet on search for My. Hyuuga. I stopped my tracks when I saw the door leading to the balcony. I walk there only to see him, Mr. Hyuuga. He looks like thinking about something. He seems to never notice my presence. I look into his eyes, 'like when we first come face to face' I thought. I could see the sadness in them. **'Was he missing someone?'** this idea came to my mind.

I cleared my throat to gather his attention. He stared to me, more like surprise.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Hyuuga. I just want to say thank you for your time and, goodbye." I said as I politely bowed at him.

"Hn." He said coldly as I walk away from the balcony to the main gate.

* * *

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

It started to rain as I entered my car, lots of thoughts drifted inside my head. **"Natsume, I miss the old us."** I stated enough for me to hear.

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Then another thought just came after another, **'You couldn't fall for him again! He doesn't love you! He's just lying!**'

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

**"Yes, he's just part of my past."**

* * *

**End of chapter two**

* * *

Anyways, thanks for reading!

I wrote this story, night time when it's raining really hard outside.

Criticisms, corrections, and any comments are accepted.

I really want to know your opinion.

* * *

p.s.

you could call me, 'Mai'. That's my name.

-**dontmessupwithme**

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
